River and the Doctor
by dr100
Summary: The Seventh Doctor has set the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS in motion, after River Song! The woman from his future, who he is not too sure of! He wishes his tenth incarnation to get up close to her, find out what she knows, and what she's hiding!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting River twice

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter One: Meeting River for the second time

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

_And so the TARDIS zoomed through the space, time vortex, to River Island, in the River Nebula, in the ocean district in deep space. _

_There, River was waiting for him, and the Doctor's other selves wished him all the very best, on his next all important adventure!_

"Wonder why you want me to go in search of River when I've only just gone and left her?" asked the tenth Doctor, talking to his seventh incarnation.

"She's not telling you something Doctor. She kissed you and left you for dead! She smiles when really she fails to answer your questions! There's something amiss, and you need to get to the bottom of it!"

The Seventh Doctor's module on the tenth Doctor's scanner faded into the everyday Time Lord calculations that often popped up.

Instead however, this time, the digits that did arise informing the Doctor of something having gone wrong, and it was something to do with him having arrived on River Island.

"Bet she's held a reception for me! Would be nice after all, could have a good ol' knees up, celebrating our last adventure!" he said, fetching his coat, and pulling the door handle towards him, as he stepped out into the open, meeting River's gaze.

She was sat in her thrown on the sandy beach, looking all mystical and mysterious, as she very often did. Her hair was dangling just above her shoulders, and she looked happy, which was 'same old' in the Doctor's eyes. The sea beside her was so calm, like the palm trees that swayed over her, shielding the suns glorious rays from her eyes, as she looked upon the Doctor.

On top of the beauty surrounding her, River was seen as someone important here, being fanned by slaves, and guarded by henchmen, and henchwomen.

At once, alerted to the bright blue police box, they marched towards the Doctor, grabbing hold of him, and like bouncers, ready to act on whatever River demanded of them.

"Bring him further in, and pour him a drink. He's been through a lot already, and meeting me for the second time, well… I know wasn't on _'his' to do list!"_ she teased, already aware of his seventh incarnations suspicions.

"Oh, so if he thinks you're up to something, tell me why I'm guessing you have me brought here to aid you in whatever tickles your fancy?" whispered the Doctor, seated beside her, as if she was Queen, and he was her prince.

"I think Doctor, since when have you trusted me in the first place?" River asked, full aware of the fact the Doctor had put no trust in her whatsoever.

"You think If I were to trust you, we might save whatever it is my other selves have already gone back in time and found out about? River, whatever you're hiding from me, I need to know."

_"Spoilers," _she insisted.

She turned to her henchmen, and nodded. They acted on her suspicions of the traitor known as the Doctor, and carried him off, to a black crate, a metal container, which would be the Doctors prison until River was ready to come clean, and spill the beans.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Go

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Two: Letting Go

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

The Doctor had been imprisoned in a black crate, a metal container, now for just over two nights and half a day. The sun was setting on River Island, and to top the Doctor's dreary mood whilst alone and in a jungle home to the legend there, that was River Song, she hadn't yet paid him a visit, which angered him.

Two nights, and half a day had gone by so quickly. The Ocean district's hours were cut short due to treacherous storms and events in connection with invasions forcing local governments to cast curfews on villagers and citizens throughout the whole cosmos. It was only expected to last fourteen days, but since the Doctor had arrived, it had gone up to fifteen.

The Doctor had been eating healthily. Each day, he had been served fresh fruit that consisted of the Universal Smith, and the Peach Banana. How they knew he enjoyed a good helping of fruit he didn't think to recall River Song was on the same island he was imprisoned on.

Then as the sun set completely, and the dark arose, the palm trees shook, and the Doctor stood up, pressing his head through the metal bars, to scan the area surrounding his whereabouts.

"Who's there?" he called, starring beyond the bars that held him together, both physically and mentally.

"Oh calm down Doctor, you'll disturb the presence I'm gifted with," River responded.

She strolled from out of the jungle into the clearing the Doctor's prison was located.

"So you came then, what kept you?" the Doctor asked her.

"Oh business," she replied, happily giving the impression all was well.

"Yes, so true, always keeps us separated for a considerable length of time, mind you…" the Doctor said, without drawing any breath. "Spoilers are to be considered business, yes?" he asked her, and she simply shook her head, and licked her lips.

"Getting to know me a little better then," she said, grinning at him, waiting for his suave like response. Instead, she was left without one.

"Look River, my seventh self had some suspicion you were, or rather are up to something! Now are you, because if you are, we need to discuss it here and now…" and River gave the Doctor a stare that half told him she was, and she wasn't.

"I might be, but this spoiler can't be let loose to you, otherwise you'll blow my cover!" she told him.

"Try me," said the Doctor, winking back at her, as well as licking his lips, trying to look the mature Time Lord he was.

"I'm spying for two governments facing a situation neither side can handle, and it involves those sly Cybermen, as if the universe needed them, just when they'd got rid of the Daleks!"

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Three: Explanations

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

The Cybermen? River what is it about the Cybermen the universe can't handle with this time?" the Doctor barked, sounding a little too rude for his own liking, and adjusting his attitude accordingly.

"I mean, the Cybermen? What are they up to? What are you up to? You aren't working for them, and this isn't some elaborate hoax all on my part, is it?"

River put a finger to his lips, and leant in further to his crate, her head now between the bars. She smiled once more, then replied – _"You're jealous, aren't you?"_

The Doctor shook his head, but River held her gaze.

"It's alright, your eleventh _asks me to marry…" _and she paused, before adding – "_oops,_ not been there and done that yet," she said.

"Don't tell me," the Doctor cut in. "Spoilers?"

River gave him a grin, which told him yes, he was correct.

"Start from the beginning," said the Doctor, cross-legged on the muddy ground in the small, enclosed space he was imprisoned in. There was silence all around, as if the whole Island was sleeping. Being the only two people awake, and in a jungle in an island in the middle of nowhere in particular, gave River all the time in the world to tell her secrets.

"So I was passing through the Atraxi galaxy, in which, well, belongs to the Atraxi, a race who govern criminals in deep space, when an interstellar operating star pulled me over, to discuss just why I was in a military zone…" she trailed off, the Doctor wide eyed, and trying to make sense of just how she got involved in 'spying'.

"Why were you passing through a military zone in the first place?" the Doctor asked her, concerned.

"Well, for the very purpose just sometimes Doctor, you land in the thick of an adventure too difficult to handle, but I suppose I was just mad at the Atraxi for taking something from me some time ago. Something of great importance, and belonging to a friend."

"What was it?" asked the Doctor, sounding needy and desperate.

"A box, plain and simple, but which held within enormous potential of which he very well needed almost at the end of his life."

"What was the box?" the Doctor pestered her.

"A box of secrets, only he could fully understand, unlike I, well, was just sent to retrieve it for him…"

"And who was this person?" the Doctor asked her, urging her to give him a name.

"The Doctor!" she murmured, softly at first, but then when she explained to the Doctor from her past, her tone of voice changed.

"Me? No, surely not, how? And what war? What are we after, and why Cybermen?" the Doctor yelled.

River was getting up onto her feet, ready to leave her prisoner when she paused, turned and answered more of his questions, as if the secrets she was guarding were now unimportant.

"Your twelfth incarnation… I can't tell you the full story, as I'm sure you'd have something to say about that! The Cybermen waged war with the Shredders, bugs with guns intent on finding the box of secrets before the Cybermen do!"

"So who are you working for then?" whispered the Doctor, creeping closer to River as she still sat beside his crate.

"That I can't tell you Doctor, now…" but before River had got to her feet once more, the Doctor had pulled her back down, grabbing her screwdriver sticking out of her shorts pocket, and pulling it free from her, unlocked the crate, in which fell apart, giving the Doctor enough time to escape River, only he wasn't running away. He was standing his ground.

He allowed River to get to her feet, but she neither called on her men and women in to deal with her prisoner. Instead, she said – "Took your time, was beginning to think you liked it inside there!"

The Doctor gave her a mad stare, before River led him further into the jungle, without either she or the Doctor having realised they were being watched.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Ambitions and Desires

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Four: Ambitions and Desires

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

In and among plants all different sizes, a familiar alien foe mingled in, fairly obvious looking it appeared to be, still in full body armour, but a touch camouflaged what with the daisies stuck to its helmet, roses on its boots, it appeared still as any Cyberman would, with or without it's 'spots', or rather stuck on flowers, combined with weapons of amazing, yet startlingly brutal fire power.

Its armour looked badly damaged, dirty, yet it shimmered in the moonlight, as if brand spanking new. It saw the Doctor and River through a round green lens, it being able to pick up body heat, as the Doctor and River brushed past planets, and bushes and the like.

For a short while, whilst it dragged behind them, the Cyberman had picked up every spoken word, and every word just audible through a mumble. This Cyberman had learnt to lip-read, let alone read signs the Doctor seemed or appeared to be hiding.

Steering clear from the path its enemies had chosen, the Cyberman returned to base. It's boots clanging against the hard bumpy ground, it tripping over the occasional plant grown in just about the wrong place.

Not far from the Route River had chosen to lead the Doctor, a ship had arrived on the surface of River's Island, and it belonged to an army of Cybermen.

There was a ramp leading up into the round silver disk shaped craft that belonged to the squad selected by the Cyber Controller. A squad specifically chosen to handle operations on the ground, their ambitions to retrieve their desires, and fulfil a mission was greater than those on the mother ship.

The Cyber unit responsible for 'spying' on the surface was Kercerec – one in a million Cybermen to be granted a true title, a name. It was his past that had brought him so far in and among the Cyber race, and still, after having encountered the Doctor on several occasions before hand, never had he hoped to encounter him again. Not on this mission, of all missions to be selected for, which would grant him an even greater upgrade, he hoped.

Still, after so long, having been converted on his original home world, Mondas, Kercerec still felt human, as if his conversion hadn't quite kicked in, and to this day, each upgrade caused him pain. Pain, something his conversion should have set aside for ambition and desire to conquer and destroy.

He approached his leader, and spoke in his metal, canned voice. He sounded like an aging human in a suit of armour.

"I have successfully captured footage of the surface and the residents there, however, no device found based on what we continue to search for!"

Its leader turned, and sounded as if ready to crush its tool, its spy, unable to pick a lead in guaranteeing ultimate Cyber victory on River Island, the planet spoken of in Atraxi star systems, telling of the box of secrets.

"You will download this _'footage'_, so we may catalogue the terrain, and know our position, in comparison to Rivers guards!"

"I have one other 'something' to report, leader!" Kercerec said, frightened that what he may not quite be ready to tell its superior would ultimately send him 'over the edge'.

**"Then do so, Kercerec!" **it ordered, sounding frustrated with its minion.

"The _Doctor_ is among us, and the legend that is _River Song _is guiding him to a place of safety, having built up a cover story for him and informing him of our involvement!"

Kercerec's leader seemed to huff and puff with anger and excitement.

**"Excellent!" **it pounded, now marching up and down in front of its spy.

"We will crush the Doctor and River Song, take with us the box he will require in his future, and use it to further our own ends! Inform the army, so we might move out and locate the myth, the legend - **The Omega Device!"**

Kercerec marched off, and as he left his leader, he turned back to look at him through his one false eye, which placed over it was a metal clamp, with the green heat lens, and through the other, his human pupil gathered that Herget – the Cyber guard, right hand unit to the Cyber Leader was hatching something that involved him.

He remembered his orders, and marched to the Cyber Pen, where his army awaited his leader's orders, which were to _'move out, and crush the people of the planet on the surface.'_

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Nowhere to Run

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Five: Nowhere to Run

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

"Where are you leading me to River?" asked the Doctor, treading the footsteps of the mystery woman he was in the company of.

"To my hide out… Whenever I end up when tired or emotional, to escape the everyday torture I endure from my people!" explained River, a single tear the Doctor hadn't noticed run down her cheek.

"_Torture?_ They were fanning you?" stated the Doctor, making a valid point.

"Doctor, that is my idea of torture, I like to do things for myself!" replied River, fighting her corner.

"And _your people?_ River is this really your Island, I mean World?" the Doctor asked, making that ever so simple mistake.

"Yes," was River's only answer.

"Then this box of secrets… is it here?" the Doctor went on.

"Yes, somewhere, and we've got to find it, because should the rest of the universe find it before we do, you Doctor will be brown…" and River cut off as the Doctor cut in.

_"Toast? No, its bread isn't it?" _the Doctor corrected himself.

"Doctor?" River said, sympathetically, due to his mind games.

"So this forest we're in and among, you do know just about where we are at present?"

"Of course," replied River. "We're just about to…" and again, River cut off. The Doctor had noticed her being unable to finish her last sentence, and for some unknown reason, he did feel strange. Not in his usual manor, nor appearance, but it seemed as though he had stepped through some portal, and wound up a second before the minute they'd last cut off from.

"We've indeed been transported to the Amazon Rainforest; tell me Doctor you knew that?" River questioned him.

He shook his head, flabbergasted.

"Not really, no," he said, scratching his head, puzzled. "I thought you said you were taking me to your '_secret hideout'_?"

River stopped walking, and whispered – "This is my secret hideout! Think about it, the Amazon, where very often ships and things go missing. The perfect escape from the likes of Cybermen and Shredders!"

Then the Doctor looked down at what River was holding out in front of her. A small device, one of which was unrecognisable to him, but after asking what it was, River told him that would be used to call upon the device, the 'box of secrets'.

"It's mine to control Doctor, and its here!"

Then something unusual began to occur, and it was from the spot River and the Doctor previously entered.

The bubble which was the portal between two time zones began to wobble as if some unstable pressure was building up on the other side, ready to break down the barriers between both worlds.

Then it became all too obvious, that as Metal arms, and metal legs, and heads, and feet, and hands severed from the lifeless bodies of Cybermen, as they fell through to the Amazon began to crawl and reach for their parts in which to repair and pursue their enemies, meant that River had forgotten the key principle.

"You always turn the 'next door world' off!" the Doctor shouted at her, before she smacked him and told him to run.

"Not much point _sweetie_," he mocked, starring ahead and forcing her to do the same. "You've left another time corridor open, and unlike the Cybermen, the Shredders have been lucky enough to pass through undamaged, and ready to, by the looks of things, eat us for your remote control thingy!"

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Why Not!

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Six: Why Not?

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

As Cybermen and Shredders closed in on the Doctor and River, there was still something that needed to be answered.

"Why the Amazon Rainforest?" the Doctor asked River.

"As good a choice as any," replied River, excitedly.

"No, but that doesn't answer my question, why set up a time portal to here?" the Doctor persisted.

"What makes you think this is the Amazon Rainforest?" asked River.

"Because you said so, and furthermore, we're in similar surroundings…"

The Doctor saw Rivers expression, and then realised she was fibbing.

"Alright, s where is this?" he continued.

"Nowhere, Doctor, a black spot in time which suits the suitor. I've never been to the Amazon Rainforest, so I imagined what it would be like, and this is it, or so my brain reads."

So you're saying this place, or rather imaginary space, tunes into any place you so wish? Then that's our ticket to ride!" the Doctor stated, quickly thinking up somewhere other than where they both stood around, whilst in the company of alien foes ever so keen on both destroying them and eating them alive.

Suddenly, the Doctor and River felt uneasy, as in an instant, they were spinning in time and space, until they felt as though they had fallen into a heap, having arrived somewhere new, somewhere unrecognisable.

A black space and their being the only two living people on the black side of the moon of Poosh, a planet far out in the solar system.

River checked her space time coordinates.

"What have you brought us here for?" she asked her friend.

"This planet isn't at war, therefore the Cybermen can't settle for an invasion here!"

"And what about the Shredders?" River persisted.

"Let us deal with each situation as it arises. The Cybermen will never find us here, as they have no imagination. The Shredders, well, do life size bugs use their brains, because if that were the case, every fly destined to hang by a slab of poo all afternoon easting from it would most likely have a social life, hm?"

Then, the control in River's hands began to buzz, and River had forgotten all about it.

"Doctor, something's up to do with the 'box'!" she told him.

The Doctor took the device in his hands, and checked it over quickly. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and examined it further.

"Yes, it's calling to us, to me, it senses my presence, and it's on its way!"

"Why?" screamed River. "Why now?"

**"WHY NOT!" **retorted the Doctor. "There's no time to explain, as you so very often tell me… **_spoilers!"_**

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Control

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Seven: Taking Control

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

Kercerec the Cyber spy marched through the double metallic doors, in order to approach its leader, and give his report. He saw his leader standing over looking weapons it was applying to its armour. Kercerec had to interrupt, if only following his orders from those sent in to do battle with the Doctor.

"We've encountered _problems_, leader," Kercerec told him.

**"Explain!"** demanded the leader, angrily. He hadn't yet turned to face his minion.

"The Time Portal we chose to pursue River Song in disabled our units. Somehow, the Doctor and the female escaped, and we were left to face off the Shredders, the other life form in desperation of the 'box of secrets'."

**"So where is the Doctor and River now?" **asked Kercerec's superior.

"We are _unable_ to trace him, leader!"

Kercerec saw the anger in his leader's movements, whilst he paced up and down, he paused, and turned back to Kercerec raising his weapons at him.

"What are you doing leader?" Kercerec shouted.

**"Disposing of you Cyber Spy, who has put our mission to locate the device in danger before the Emperor in high command!"**

Kercerec backed away, raising his own weapons, and firing on his leader.

Sparks flew into the air, coming free from Kercerec's leader who had been to slow to fire on his solider.

Kercerec starred down at the lifeless suit of armour exploding on the ground before him, small sparks being sent into the air.

_"I… I've destroyed my leader," _the Cyber Spy stuttered, falling to the ground beside his leader, on his knees, and wishing that right this second he was fully Cyberised, for reasons being, he felt as if he had commit a crime, and that he was sorry. No Cyberman should _feel _'sorry'.

* * *

The Shredders were gulping down the last of the Cybermen in the Amazon world, surrounded by huge plants, trees that stretched high into the sky, but were fake in the sense that it had all been dreamt up by River, who had successfully trapped the Shredders in a world that should never exist, but did now. She might never dream of the Amazon again, and as long as she didn't, the Shredders would never find her, and she and the Doctor would be safe.

The remote in the Doctor's hands was glowing red and yellow, and bright pink, and blue. Something was on its way, and the Doctor had his screwdriver now in his left hand, sonic-ing the remote until some 3D image shot from out of it, showing their present position on a moon that was real enough in real time.

"What is this picture?" asked River, trying to touch it with her fingers, but her hand went through it.

"Well by the looks of things, this red dot here is us! We're radiating body heat, and the red shows this, but this object here shows exactly the same, but also material not otherwise like ourselves. Let me analyse the object, or rather the 'box of secrets'."

The Doctor again held down his sonic device, until a tool bar reading 'Info on Omega Device' showed up.

_**"WHAT!" **_exclaimed the Doctor, now completely shocked.

"What is it Doctor?" asked River.

**"Omega Device**, you never said it was _that_ we were after?" the Doctor informed her.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind Doctor, besides what would have been the point in worrying you?" River teased.

"But River, I last used the Omega Device to destroy the Daleks and their home world, and then it returned to Gallifrey!"

"No it didn't," River began, sounding very calm under the Doctor who was clearly stressed out.

"I captured it, and bargained with it, to return to me when I began travelling with you years in your future. I knew you'd need it, regarding somebody's regeneration…"

The Doctor starred at River long and hard, forgetting how far the object had travelled on the image, when it rocketed past them, skimming their hair, as it crashed some distance from them, which was reachable nonetheless.

"Come on River, there's no _time_ to loose!"

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Taking it back

Doctor Who

River and the Doctor

Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor & Alex Kingston as Professor River Song.

Chapter Eight: Taking it back

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

The Doctor and River ran to where the object had fallen, its location being the point of which dust had spluttered up from the moon, of which it had crashed into, and probably buried itself.

When they reached the site, neither could see a thing. The dense greyness of the thick dust clouds hanging in the balance of the atmosphere, were making it difficult for River and the Doctor to glimpse the device therein clearly.

But they could see something, the figure of a man, a thin, yet average in height, awkwardly shaped man, accompanied with umbrella a bright shade of red, and quaint little hat perched upon his head.

"Doctor?" mumbled the Doctor, starring at his seventh Incarnation, as he approached him and River Song.

"Yes hello, came via the Hand of Omega, an uneasy trip might I add but worth it to hand it over, to you Doctor and not to River Song!"

In the Seventh Doctor's hands, the Omega Device shone brightly.

"It is to be stored in the eye of Harmony for future requirements regarding your Twelfth Incarnation."

"My _Twelfth Incarnation_, what happens to me should I have to ask for this?" the Doctor sounded hesitant for what the answer would be.

**"Spoilers," **insisted River.

The seventh Doctor nodded.

_"She's right Doctor,"_ but then River turned on him.

The Doctor turned away from her, and pulled the tenth Doctor over towards him.

"She's _dangerous_ Doctor, and whatever she has told you, you're to be _wary_, because one day she'll tell you that in a future you in your later incarnations will witness, _all things will change_, and that's when it matters the most!"

The tenth Doctor said farewell to his former self, having placed the device in his 'bigger on the inside pockets' and watching as his seventh self faded into the looming dust particles.

"Give it to me!" ordered River, but the Doctor thrust his hands deep into his pockets, shaking his head at River, with a stern look about him.

"No thanks, this is all I came for, time to leave and to never return without having to pick you up from some prison ship. This device belongs to the Time Lords, and therefore could fall into the 'wrong hands'. So, I'll just make my own way home…"

"But Doctor, the war!" shrieked River after him. "They Cybermen, the Shredders," she went on.

"Oh that's well over River, I've got the device, and do you think for one second the Cybermen and the rest of the universe are going to come after me? Not likely, I've got the most powerful weapon in galaxy, so there's really no point."

The Doctor knew River was watching him go, but he wasn't going to stick around long enough for her to take the weapon from him. He vanished through a time portal, leaving River entirely alone, mesmerised by events that had taken place.

The time portal landed the Doctor just where he wanted to be, outside the TARDIS on River Song's Island.

"Was it hers, I wonder?" pondered the Doctor, fetching the TARDIS key from his pocket, before jabbing it at the lock, and turning it, letting himself in.

The hum of the warm console room filled him with joy, as he passed through without activating a single switch, on and on through his shop, still with his long brown coat wrapped around him, which inside was the Omega Device, that was being taken to the Eye of Harmony.

The Doctor had arrived at his destination, kicking the huge wooden door open, to reveal an old dusty looking room, filled with wood panelling packing controls that were all connected to a stone eye in which suddenly flickered open, as if it were real.

The Doctor took the device from out of his pocket, and there being no pupil in the eye, was where the device was placed.

"There we have it, back where you belong," said the Doctor, talking to the eye as if now it could understand him.

"Thank you Doctor!"

**"WHAT?"** screeched the Doctor.

"I'm in the consol room," the voice continued. It belonged to the seventh Doctor.

The Doctor rushed through to the console room, his long brown coat rolled up under his arm, until he chucked it over an arch in which it landed on, and then switched on the monitor on his console.

The seventh Doctor in full costume was speaking to him directly from his own TARDIS.

"You did well," he said.

"We both did," insisted the tenth Doctor.

"River will get you back," he went on.

"She would," replied the Doctor in stripy brown suit and plimsolls.

"Then I wish you luck beyond belief," replied the Doctor leaning on his bright red umbrella.

The Doctor switched the monitor off, and turned to switch on the rest of the console. It groaned, before the central column began to gradually rise and fall.

"Yes, River will get me back for leaving her without the object she so desired, and I'll be waiting for her, in my personal future, when that day comes to pass!"

* * *

This December... The _Return_ of _**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor' **_- Starring: Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams in Bright Lights Burning - spread over _25 days _up until **Christmas Day!**

Teaser up until _December _**1st**:

"The English and American markets aren't yet ready for flying obelisks that hold power greater than the sun; despite the advantages we might seek from them, to replace nuclear plants and atomic weapons!"

"Perhaps we should finish our dinner first?" Mary said, turning to Catherine, but both she and Trevor said nothing.

"Never mind Amy Pond, never mind, now where was I? Ah yes, repairing this ship, only I've tried that 100 times and failed. Only Nyssa was good at that sort of thing, but that was history, now… Ah yes!"

"WHAT?" boomed Trevor, in the meeting he had been told to attend by Mary. He was being given a file that read 'reject'.

12:00pm and Big Ben chimed just as the Doctor and friends crossed the bridge heading into Westminster.

"Oh I'm fine Miss Pond, over the moon right now! Say hello to Bessie, she's a wonderful acquaintance no?"

_**DOCTOR WHO **_

_**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: Bright Lights Burning**- _

_**COMING SOON**__**! **_


End file.
